What Would Happen
by Daughter of Night
Summary: Songfic, one-shot. A little bit of sap for anyone who might be interested. It's shounen ai, 2+1. Please read and review!


  


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, the song is What Would Happen by Meredith Brooks. 

A/N: This one is for Raksha, because I promised her a piece of sap. I hope you like it! 

Warning: shounen ai, maybe some OOCness   


"text" = speech   
'text' = thoughts   
_text_ = lyrics 

  


  


**What Would Happen?**

  
  


Duo pushed the door shut behind him, so exhausted that he was halfway across the living room before noticing the boy sitting by the table, laptop in front of him. 

'Just what I needed, Heero gloating over my mistakes!' he groaned inwardly. He was not in the mood to handle company of any kind right now. 

"You're late." 

Duo gritted his teeth at the unfeeling monotone. He opened his mouth to give a scathing reply, but the words left him when Heero turned around and fixed him with his trademark glare. As he took in Duo's bedraggled appearance, the glare was softened by - was that worry?   


_Electricity   
Eye to eye   
Hey don't I know you?   
I can't speak_   


Duo found that he could not look away from those eyes. Eyes that conveyed more caring - more humanity - than he had ever seen Heero express before. It felt surreal, like the boy in front of him wasn't the real Heero, but an image created by his own weary mind. 

'Ironic,' he thought, 'that I spent all this time trying to prove myself, as a pilot and a friend, when all it took to bring him out of his shell was a moment of weakness.' 

He knew he should explain that the mission had turned into one big mess. That OZ had obviously been expecting the attack and sent in more mobile suits than either of the young pilots had predicted. He knew Heero was expecting him to start another of his seemingly endless, one-sided conversations. 

But standing there, for the first time allowed to see behind the Perfect Soldier's mask, he couldn't hide behind his own. At that moment, it would have been too close to lying.   


_Stripped my senses   
On the spot   
I've never been defenseless   
I can't even make sense of this   
You speak and I don't hear a word_   


He could see Heero's lips moving, but the words were lost to him. He simply watched, entranced by those pink, delicate lips. It seemed to Duo that the Japanese boy had never been as beautiful as he was then - and he should know, considering how much time he had devoted to studying the other pilot. 

Duo wasn't aware of moving closer. All he knew was that he was suddenly standing next to Heero, looking down at him. Some unnamed emotion passed through the eyes of the still sitting boy, replaced by confusion before Duo could place it. 

Completely absorbed with drinking in Heero's features, Duo found himself fighting the growing urge to lean down and capture those soft-looking lips with his own.   


_What would happen if we kissed?   
Would your tongue slip past my lips?   
Would you run away?   
Would you stay?   
Oh would I melt into you?   
Mouth to mouth   
Lust to lust   
Spontaneously combust_   


His mind clouded by lack of sleep and no small amount of lust, he rested one hand on the back of Heero's chair, the other on the table. He locked eyes with the other boy again, silently asking for permission to caress him with more than his eyes. 

Heero's lips parted slightly, eyes widening in shock as he understood the expression on his partner's face. Seconds as long as eternity passed while he remained frozen in place, startled by the longing so clearly shown in Duo's eyes. 

For one moment, the American dared hope that he would be given the chance to show Heero just how much he cared. Then there was the characteristic beep of the laptop, signaling a new message. It was like someone flipped a switch and the boy in front of him was the Perfect Soldier again, turning back to his laptop without a word.   


_The room is spinning   
Out of control   
You act like you didn't notice   
You brushed my hand_   


Duo's hands tightened their grip painfully as he absorbed the rejection. There was a deep ache in his heart caused by Heero's casual, careless dismissal of him. Still, his whole body tingled from the brief contact when Heero's hand brushed his as he reached up to rattle of a row of commands on the keyboard. 

Every instinct screamed at him to run and hide, hide from the pain, hide from Heero. But this time, Duo refused to listen. 

He wouldn't walk away from this, wouldn't act as if he'd done something wrong, wouldn't pretend that he was ashamed of his feelings. 

Fixing his gaze on Heero, he tried to find at least a hint as to what the boy thought about what had passed between them. 

The most likely reaction from Heero's side would be to ignore the incident and continue as if nothing had happened, as if nothing had changed. Duo wasn't sure if he could allow him to do that.   


_Forbidden fruit   
Ring on my finger   
You're such a moral, moral man   
Would you throw it away? -- A question   
Will I pretend I'm innocent?_   


Duo sighed wistfully. Even now, frowning in disapproval over the message, there was something so very appealing about Heero. Something beyond the physical. 

'Not that he has anything to be ashamed of there either,' Duo mused. As he slid his gaze over the other boy, he noted a tension in Heero's shoulders that wasn't there before. 'Maybe he isn't as unaffected as he would like me to believe…' 

Deciding that it was time to take a chance, Duo raised his hand from the table and very gently turned Heero towards him, tilting his face up so he could see his eyes. Keeping eye contact, he leaned down and brushed his lips against Heero's.   


_What would happen if we kissed?   
Would your tongue slip past my lips?   
Would you run away?   
Would you stay?_   


Duo pulled back slightly, watching the expression on Heero's face intently. The boy hadn't moved, neither to get away nor to return the soft kiss. Unable to let go yet, Duo cupped his face in both hands and kissed him again, this time allowing some of his passion into the action. 

He was rewarded by a low moan as Heero leaned into him, his own hands lifting to close lightly around Duo's wrists.   


_Oh would I melt into you?   
Mouth to mouth   
Lust to lust   
Spontaneously combust...   
What would happen if we kissed?_   


Heero was confused. He wasn't sure why this simple touch of lips affected him so much, but it felt good. The question was could he allow himself to enjoy it, or was this another pleasure he had to deny for the sake of the mission? Another personal sacrifice in the quest for peace?   


_I struggle with myself again   
Quickly the walls are crumblin'   
Don't know if I can turn away_   


When Duo pulled back the second time, Heero looked up at him with something between pain and sorrow in his eyes and Duo felt his own misting over. 

"I never meant to hurt you," he whispered, not quite certain if he was referring to the kiss or their first stormy meeting. He started to pull away, ashamed that he had added to the weight on the other boy's shoulders. 

He was surprised when Heero slid an arm around his waist, his free hand gripping the back of Duo's neck gently but firmly, and pulled him back down.   


_What would happen if we kissed?   
Would your tongue slip past my lips?   
Would you run away?   
Would you stay?_   


Duo slowly enfolded the now eager boy in his arms, lifting him to his feet as he straightened. Opening his mouth, he licked lightly along Heero's lower lip, asking for entrance. When the Japanese boy complied, he carefully slid his tongue into the moist cavern, savoring Heero's taste. 

Finally, they broke apart for air, both breathing heavily. Heero buried his face in the crook of Duo's neck, seemingly shy about looking the American in the eye. The feel of Heero's warm breath against his neck sent a delicious shiver down Duo's spine. His eyelids drooped as he relaxed, content in Heero's arms.   


_Oh would I melt into you?   
Mouth to mouth   
If we kissed...   
Would your tongue slip past my lips?_   


Heero felt the other boy lean more fully against him, and he was instantly reminded of how tired and worn out Duo had looked. Berating himself for not taking better care of his friend, he scooped Duo up into his arms as if the lighter boy was a much younger child. 

Duo blinked in surprise; unaccustomed to the caring and attention suddenly bestowed upon him. 

"What... What are you doing?" 

"You need some sleep, baka," Heero said sternly, but his kiss-swollen lips curved into a small smile. Duo felt an answering smile spread across his own face. Not his usual joker's grin, but a genuine smile. 

He cleared his throat nervously as Heero sat him down on his bed. 

"Heero? Would you stay with me?" 

Duo held his breath as the other boy thought it over. Finally, Heero nodded and knelt down to untie his shoes. Duo smiled again as he quickly stripped of his clothes and got into bed, wearing nothing but his boxers. He watched with rapt attention as Heero pulled off his tank top and slid under the sheets next to him. 

He felt hesitant to approach the formerly distant pilot, but Heero caught the look on his face and held out his arm in a clear invitation. Duo cuddled close to him, resting his head on Heero's chest and throwing an arm around his waist. He felt the boy stiffen and raised his head to look at him worriedly. 

"Do you want me to move?"   


_Would you run away?   
Would you stay? _   


Heero shook his head, forcing his body to relax. Duo wasn't trying to restrain him. "It's okay, Duo. Just go to sleep." He placed a kiss on Duo's forehead. "We'll talk in the morning." 

With that, he tightened his arm around Duo, tucking him firmly against his side. His free hand toyed with the end of Duo's long braid, finally closing around the thick silk in a possessive grip. 

As they drifted to sleep, both boys sighed in contentment.   


_Oh would I melt into you?   
Mouth to mouth   
If we kissed......_

  


********************************** 

A/N #2: Thanks for reading, and please review on you way out! I'm not quite happy with how this turned out, so I'd appreciate comments.   
Daughter of Night 


End file.
